Love and Greed
by RainbowFixation
Summary: Greed and his 3 loyal chimeras have been forced into the future. A young girl working for a run down cafe catches Greeds eye. She's sweet and innocent. How much want for her does he have in him? Love, or is she just a toy in his eyes. M for sexual scenes.


What would happen? If you were sucked into a place not your own? Pulled into a new world, new people. To the future? One day you are home, safe. Well, maybe not safe. When you have people wanting you dead for things you did? Especially your 'family'? Wanting. But not getting. It can be a cruel world. Considering you like getting your own way, you like your possessions and you quite like the odd drink or two now and then? The world of alchemy, fighting and humans infused with animals, known as Chimeras. Who knows what could go wrong for you. It can be bizarre. Waking up one morning, then being pulled to the future and a new place. What could possibly go wrong? You're not alone, your with people who you can trust.

Greed is a terrible sin. Wanting everything in the world. Money, power, women and sex. Wanting everything in the palm of your hand. Greed. He was a tall, rather handsome looking man. He is what is known as a 'Homunculus'. A being made from failed human transmutation. And, as he name suggests, he is greedy. Unlike his siblings, becoming human wasn't a goal for him. His goal was immortality. Something, he wouldn't be getting any time soon. The Devil's Nest. Home to him and his 'possesions'. They were loyal, and somewhat different than your average human being. Infused with animals, it gave them slightly more power than the average person.

It was around midday. Greed had already had a whiskey or two or three, who knew? The weather wasn't exactly warming either. Oddly, he wasn't with any girls. At all. A day off perhaps? No. Something felt... different, so to speak. It was bugging him, and bugging him good. Walking into the room his was in, Martel, a snake infused woman, one of the chimeras looked at him, puzzled by his dazzed state. A few moments past, and finally, he snapped out of it and stood slowly. His arms hung by his sides and he turned to face her.

Suddenly, a small rumble passed through the building and a thin, purple-blue line broke the surface of the invisible air. He bared his fairly pointed teeth, and winced slightly, as a cold wind blew from it and the line opened into what looked like... a portal. The rumble stopped and Greed gave a frown, then looked at Martel. They looked at the psychedelic coloured portal.

"What the...", He muttered in a low, but deep voice, his eyes narrowed at the bizarre sight of this thing that appeared by magic. But, of course, magic didn't exist. Right?

"What is that?" Martel asked, staring at the pulsing vortex-like portal.

The rumble brought Dorochet and Loa to the main room of the Devil's Nest. A bad feeling swept across the dog chimera and he held the handle of his sword tightly. Who knew what could come out of the portal. Fortunately, nothing did. Unfortunately, the vortex portal pulsed, and grew bigger. Odd, arm like tentacles attatched themselves to the heads of the four. Almost like stealing their soul, only not. Only making them drift off into a 'sleep'.

Waking slowly from their sleeps, the sounds of passing vehicles could be heard. Greed slowly rose from where he was lying, and looked around at the three chimeras, whop had woken, but not fully, from their sleep. They were somewhere... rather unfamiliar to them. But they did notice one thing. One side of the alley that they were in was loud with passing cars, the otherside, or the other end of the alley was quiet, dark. Lifeless.

Once them all had got to their feet, and figuring it would be best if they went the quieter way, not really wanting to get noticed. It wasn't like they would stick out for anything. This must be the more... unwelcoming side of town. It didn't really bother them, the worst thing that could possibly happen to them is if a mugger came, or a gang of people came to mug them. That wasn't really a challenge. Time passed by, and the group of four came up to a small, run down building. It was a cafe. A small, almost pointless building it was, maybe it wasn't in use. If it was, it would be a shock really. Sniffing at the air, Dorochet looked around. Nothing bad in the air to smell, well, maybe the odd 'street' smell. Greed turned the handle and opened the door.

"We're... closed....", A young, white haired girl looked at him, her hand was on the Open/Closed sign and she blinked slowly. "Erm... You're tall...".

Greed gave her a grin, showing his pointed teeth. She was cute. Well, cute in his eyes. She has white, long hair tied into two high pigtails, with a bow holding them in place, and from a tiny distance, they looked like cat ears. Her eyes were a glossy, crimson red. The girl looked at the other three, then other her shoulder and she let go of the sign and gave a smile.

"Hi." She said, in a low, soft tone "Hmm... I think you can come in... I don't think the owner will mind...", She told the group of four and moved from the doorway and walked to a stool to let them in.

As they walked in, the smell of dust, and a little bit of damp filling the air. But, on the floor was a bucket of warm, soapy water and a small area of wet floor. It was obvious she was cleaning the floor, not just from the bucket, but also that her knees were dusty.

"You'll have to forgive me... I didn't think people would be coming. No one ever comes here... oh well.", She said "What would you like?", She asked.

Greed looked at the three chimeras, then back at her and gave her another grin. She would be nice to have. Whether or not he could get her, was another story. He thought for a moment, then finally spoke. "What about a whiskey, doll?", He asked.

A soft blush came across her pale cheeks and she nodded at him, then walked down the aisle between the counter and the row of chairs. She went into a small room and picked a bottle up, along with some glasses.

"We should really find out where we are Greed.", Martel muttered "Not chatting up some gir-".

Greed cut her off "Relax. I'm sure she can tell us where we are, and, if we're nice, I'm sure we can stay here, until we find out how to get home. And... it be fun to learn off a babe like that"

It was fair to say that Greed had a soft spot for women. On this case though, the 'woman' was more a girl in her mid teens, not much older than 15, you would think. It was odd though, seeing a girl with snow white hair, crimson red eyes. She appealed to the dark haired homunculus. Then again, so did nearly every girl or woman he saw. He was greedy, it was his nature to only want what he wanted, and usually, he got it. Whether the other wanted him or not, he liked things his way, whether it be taken by force or general 'talking'. Either way, in the back of his mind, she'd like like icing on the cake.

Walking back with a small stack of 4 glasses, and a bottle of whiskey, the girl set them down on a table and opened the bottle and put the lid on the table, and poured the golden coloured liquid into the small glass and pushed it in Greeds direction. Greed gave her a toothy grin, his narrowed eyes hidden by his sunglasses, despite the fact that it was now raining. Raining hard too. It was silent. And Greed did not like it, so, he broke the silence.

"So, Babe, what's your name?", He asked, resting his chin on his thumb, looking at her deep in the eyes.

When he spoke, she turned her head so she was facing him and raised an eyebrow "Huh... Oh, me? Haha, My name is Harley", She told him, her voice still had that soft, young tone to it.

It wasn't everyday he came across a girl of such sweet and innocence, well, innocent looking. Most women he had were 'experienced' in what they did, so, it would be nice and different, to have an even more submissive girl under his grip. That was if she was still as innocent as her front made out.

"Where are you lot from? If I may ask", She questioned, looking at the four.

It was an odd group, a single woman with short hair, a bigger built man, a more shorter man with dark coloured hair, and him. Him with the glasses and pointed teeth.

"Ha. A little way away from here", Martel said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She leaned against the wall from where she was sat. "And if I do say so... wherever this place is, it's a little run down".

"Run down isn't how to describe this place", The girl told her "This place is, at times like hell. There are a few gangs on and around this street. And, it doesn't help that this is the lower part of town. Reputations have to be up-held, so... there's a lot of trouble around here".

"So why live here...?", The voice of the other dark haired man came. He looked at her, waiting for her to answer his question.

"My 'job' and I live here, oh the joy of that" She muttered, folding her arms. "But, I know where I can, and can't go around here." She nodded, in reply to his, Dorochets question.

The bigger man, Loa turned his head towards the door, something had caught his attension. Following the way he looked Harley blinked and stood up from the stool and walked to the door, moving the netted curtain from the window and she shook her head and backed up slightly, shaking her head.

"I hate drunks..." She muttered, bowing her head, then looked up, hearing footsteps.

Standing straight, she saw the point of his shoe. The point really was a point, and it curled up slightly. Greed rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"And why would that be...?" He asked, a smirk across his face.

"Am I cute? In anyway?", She asked him.

"I'd say in quiet a few ways, babe", He whispered in her ear.

Harleys usually pale skin was tinted with a deep red and she gulped and laughed slightly "Well... drunk men and a cute girl... bad combination... right?" She muttered, shuddering.

A grin came to him, his teeth bared slightly "You need someone to look after you... and protect you... huh?" He asked, his grin staying "I'm sure I could save you from them... but for a small price". His voice was dark, and tinted with desire.

"A price...?", She asked, gulping. Her heart pounded heavily in her heart and she breathed softly.

"Yeah... For now, little girl, your mine, and that is your price..." 


End file.
